Simple Misunderstandings
by The Shinigumi
Summary: With tries his hand at Daisuke's language, with disastrous results. SatoshixDaisuke, and With getting mixed up at random ^_^


Simple Misunderstandings  
Part One:  
AKA- With has a bad day...  
  
Author's ranting:  
Umm- I'm still not sure how I came up with this one? ^_^; I just woke up this morning, and was contemplating With and how... well he talks. And all of the fun little complications you can throw in and just royally screw everything up... *grins*   
  
Disclaimers: I'm sure you all've heard them before- shounen-ai hints, possibly more than hinting later, some implied Krad x Satoshi, with a dash or more of Satoshi x Daisuke. Characters not mine, this insane plot is, yadda yadda...  
  
Notes: // Daisuke's thoughts // / Dark's thoughts /   
** Satoshi's thoughts ** * Krad's thoughts *  
  
  
  
  
"With, you understand, na? Meet us at the art show at nine o' clock, Dark may need your wings if things don't work out."  
  
With nodded, and Daisuke frowned, searching his face. The youma could look exactly like him, but sometimes emotions didn't show up right on his face. He knew With should be able to understand what he was saying perfectly... but it was still a little hard for Daisuke to believe that With could understand Japanese so well and know so little.   
  
With a sigh, he gave in and let the transformation occur-  
  
And with a smirk, Dark stood, ran his hands appreciativly down his strange new costume, and slipped out the window.   
  
~~~  
  
Satoshi was going to be late.   
  
It was his father's fault- he wanted to show off his "son" to a group of business men, and why should he care about the Hikari/Niwa feud? Satoshi was a Hiwatari now, and should act like one.  
  
Krad was even less happy about it than Satoshi.   
  
* Why won't you let me kill him, Satoshi-sama? *  
  
** ...I still need him. **  
  
*(mental snort) I'm the only one you need. And I'm the only one you'll ever get...*  
  
Before Satoshi had to think of a reply to that, he saw something move in his peripheral vision. He blinked, distantly surprised to see Daisuke running swiftly down the sidewalk across the street from him. Wondering at his apparent good luck, Satoshi rushed to catch up with him, while somehow maintaining the impression of not hurrying at all.  
  
~~~  
  
With was running as quickly as he could in his human form, trying to make up for lost time.   
  
I only meant to take a short nap... I'm not going to make it!   
  
His master had told him that he couldn't go around the city in his wings, because he could draw unwanted attention. And sometimes, he had noticed, going around as Dark could be more trouble than it was worth. So going as Daisuke was the much better choice.  
  
For instance, Daisuke didn't have a city full of psychotic otaku trying to chase him everywhere.  
  
So involved were With's thoughts with trying to get where he had to in time, he didn't even notice that he was being followed until strong arms pushed him roughly against the wall of a nearby building.  
  
Making a "Kyuu!" sound of surprise, With blinked up into his attacker's face with confusion.  
  
Satoshi stared into his eyes, his face a few inches away. That close to the blue haired boy, With's sharp, inhuman nose easily picked up the faint scent of 'Krad' that hung around him, and he had to fight down the urge to growl. If he had been in his usagi form, his fur would have been sticking up like an angry cat's; but in this form it translated to an angry flush that rose to his face, and his heart began to pound with a fight or flight instinct.   
  
With could feel his masters' command to meet them at nine like a physical pain in the back of his mind, interfering with his normal thoughts. He had to make the Hikari boy go away, and get to his masters.  
  
Squinching his eyes shut, With tried to think around his headache and remember how to speak Daisuke's language. He understood now why his master had been so insistent that he should learn...  
  
"I have to meet Daisuke!" He blurted, then opened his eyes and glanced up quickly to see the effect of his words.   
  
Satoshi was giving him a strange look, one With had never seen before.   
  
"...What?"   
  
With was confused. Maybe he hadn't said it right? He tried again, locking eyes with his captor.  
  
"I need you to let me go, so I can meet Daisuke."  
  
The human boy's eyes had widened slightly, but all With noticed was that his arms dropped back to his sides, and With was free again.   
  
Bolting before the strange boy could change his mind about releasing him, With took off for all he was worth, his command still driving him.  
  
~~~  
  
Satoshi had found it surprisingly easy to sneak up on the Niwa boy, and trap him against the wall. As he occasionally did, Daisuke was blushing, and Satoshi observed that from the way his throat was pulsing, his heart must be moving fast enough to be painful.  
  
Normally, he dismissed these reactions as Daisuke just having something to hide, and that as a thief he probably had some kind of fears of being trapped, especially by his rival.  
  
Before Satoshi could interrogate the other boy, Niwa's eyes clenched close like he was trying hard to say something. Pausing, Satoshi waited.  
  
The word that came out of the redhead's mouth was the absolute last thing he had ever expected.   
  
"Daisuki!"  
  
Satoshi blinked. And blinked again. His mind seemed to have stopped functioning, rather like that computer he had had when he was very little, which had given him his hatred of Macs when it crashed, destroying some valuable files and his potentially award-winning essay (a small novel, really) on the philoshophy of modern man which he had spent nearly two hours working on. Realizing that his mind was wandering, Satoshi reeled it sharply in, and decided that he must have been hearing things.  
  
"...What?" he asked, just to be sure.  
  
Daisuke took a breath, and his eyes fixed onto Satoshi's so that there could be no mistaking his words. "I need you... Daisuki."  
  
Satoshi's mouth fell slowly open, and his arms dropped to his sides from their own weight.   
  
Daisuke took off with the same look of panic he got when he was around Risa, and realized he was about to change into Dark.   
  
**About to change into Dark... it's true then? He... loves me...**  
  
*(Krad's anger rippled through Satoshi like a dark tide) He's only telling you that so you won't follow him. He's already late, and he doesn't want you slowing him down... Release me, and I'll kill him for you.*  
  
**No -I saw his face. He... meant it.** The words kept bouncing around in his head, back and forth in overlapping echoes. "I need you... Daisuki..." Satoshi had never had anyone need him before... or care for him, for that matter. His hands were shaking slightly, and he noted that he was probably in shock. Not surprising, considering...  
  
*Satoshi-sama, you don't need him! You only need me... I will never lie to you.*  
  
**Oh. Really?** Satoshi replied without conviction, hardly paying attention at all to his alter ego.  
  
This turned out to be his mistake- in a burst of furious energy, Krad overpowered Satoshi's distracted mind and tranformed faster than he had ever been able to before, his eyes gleaming like moonlight flashing off a sword blade.  
  
**No! Krad- I won't let you hurt him!**  
  
A slow smile stretched across Krad's face as he spread his wings and took to the sky without a care for who saw him.  
  
It was the kind of smile that just screamed evil thoughts and bad intentions, and a pure sadistic joy at the beauty of pain and suffering. It was the kind of smile that would have made dogs cower, children cry, and Hitler cross the street just so he didn't have to go near him.   
  
*Don't worry, Satoshi-sama...* he soothed, feeling his other half's distress. *I'm not going to harm them...*  
  
The smile widened, and reached his eyes, making them shine with an unholy light. "I'm going to _kill_ them."  
  
  
  
------------  
  
On a note completely unrelated to this fic as far as I know- I read in one of the translations that when Daisuke feels "feelings of love" he switches to Dark... and if Dark feels "feelings of love" he switches back to Dark. Does anyone but me wonder if it works the same with Satoshi and Krad, and what would happen if you could manage to work out a way for hmm- Satoshi to fall for Dark, Dark to love Krad, and Krad to eh- love Daisuke (O.O;;;)... and Daisuke to love- *thinks* Satoshi? Then if Satoshi cornered Daisuke, Daisuke would turn to Dark, causing Satoshi to become Krad, causing Dark to change back to Daisuke, causing Krad to go back to Satoshi... and become an endless loop?   
Note: Yes, that's the reason I try not to write after caffeine, manga translations and posessing a generally weird brain O.o; How would they break out of it? Maybe just agree to run as far from each other as possible?  
Erm, that babble right there actually gave me the idea for one of my other DNAngel stories, "A Narrow Bridge" ^_^ It's gonna be fun, and amazingly psychotic! O.o; Anyways. (Maybe I should actually _finish_ one of my series first?) 


End file.
